Never Alone
by punctured-hearts
Summary: Most chapters are with Sasuke unlike most stories. You will never be alone anymore, and never again. He said. Trust me it gets better than the 1st few chapters.
1. The Dance

A/N: My first Naruto story. This is a Sasuke/Sakura pairing. Also a slight Naruto/Hinata.

_Never Alone_

_The Dance_

_Sakura was walking in the forest, she was all alone as always. She was not on a mission today, there was none. She sighed as she walked, she walked past Naruto and Hinata who were together. They had been together for a year now. Saturday was their anniversary. Every one was going. _

_She acknowledged the__m__ as she went by. But did not stay to chat. She was not feeling well. She saw Sasuke practicing, she stayed hidden from him, she liked him but she knew Sasuke would never like her back. She smiled at the sight of him sometimes, but not today. She was in a bad mood today. _

_"Hey Forehead girl!"__ Every one would say to her. Her forehead was just so big. She hated it.__ The only people who did not call her that were Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sasuke. Sasuke because he never talked to her. She slid past him and went home._

_She arrived home and she lay on her bed doing nothing all night long. Every one had a boy friend except her at this age. She was 16 and one of the only girls who had no one. Even the fan girls of Sasuke had boy friends. She was a loser. _

_Her Alarm clock rang. 'Beep, Beep, Beep.' She turned it off and got ready for more training with group 7. When she got to where they met Naruto was eating Raman again. And Sasuke was leaning against a pole. _

_She did not look at Sasuke today like she always did. Even Kakashi asked if something was wrong. Her answer to ever thing asked about her was 'Nothing'. She noticed Sasuke was __acting__ off today __as well__. The reason she was so upset was because they day before yesterday Wednesday her parents were told to go on a mission.__ And now she was all alone. She had to get a job soon as well because other wise she would go hungry._

_She started looking around for jobs early Saturday. She found one at a local clothing store. She started work right away and already by 3:30 she had enough money for four days worth amount of food and some new clothes. _

_She hurried home and put on the new clothes she got on sale and 30 employ discount. She had shower and raced off to Hinata's house for the anniversary. She got there 5 minutes late, it started at 4:00. _

_They had __ordered__ a DJ and a __hall. So__ they all drove in so__me ones car to the Hall. It was Elks H__all. It was a small comfortable hall. They danced all night but Sakura could not get into her normal partying mood.__ There was sometimes a slow song and every one was dancing but Sasuke and Sakura. One times Negi dared Sasuke to ask a girl to dance on the next song. He took the dare._

_Ino then raced to the DJ. He nodded. She was up to something. The song that was on almost ended at Sasuke almost died when he heard the song he had to dance to. The song Concert Angle. A Slow song. Sasuke was growing and every one was laughing very __quickly__ every one took their boyfriend's and __girlfriend's__ hand a started to dance. Every one but Sasuke and Skaura. He sighed._

_"Would you like to dance?" He asked and winced. She nodded. She loved this song and now she was dancing with Sasuke. They boy she liked. He was a good dancer and she suddenly started to sing to the song. She did not mean to._

_Sasuke was amazed at Sakura's voice it was perfectly singing to the song. And her voice was just flowing out like she did not know she was singing. It was amazing.__ The song stopped and so did the singing and the dancing. Sakura raced over to get a drink like she was embarrassed._

_ "There's no need to be shy about your voice you know."__ He said coming up behind her. She jumped. _

_"Oh um s-sorry." She stuttered. He sighed, he knew he would regret this later._

_"Your voice is very nice by the w-way. He said quietly so no one would hear him. _

_"Oh… Thanks." She said. She then raced over to her friends. They were all smirking at something. She tried to look at what but they hid it quickly. She frowned and asked. They said nothing. She then noticed that Ino had not been dancing with anyone, not even her boyfriend. She wounded why._

_He noticed Sasuke staring at Ino. But he was glaring at her. She wounded why. The night wore on and soon another slow song. Every one but Naruto and Hinata. Even Sasuke was dancing again. With her! He had asked her this time and he was not dared. She sang softly to the song Heaven candle light version as they danced. He did not mind. He found her voice beautiful. __She noticed that Sasuke was not as stiff this time as they danced. The song soon ended. And this time she did not race off. She went straight to her friends crowded around Naruto but again hid it from her and Sasuke._

_The last song was that one the DJ left but every one stayed a bit longer to chat and hang. They then gave out presents to Hinata and Naruto, she gave Naruto A cup of Raman. He loved that. And she gave Hinata a dress and necklace. She bought it at the store she now worked at. She loved all the presents she was given. __Every one gave Naruto the same thing. Raman or free Raman at the place he eats it most._

_Every one now went home. She was not hungry when she arrived home because of all the food that was there. They had found out about her parents on a mission and she was on her won they gave her some of the party food to take home. They were so kind to her. She soon fell asleep in her warm bed._


	2. A Warrior is Born

A/N: Thanks mystreygirl18 for my first review on this story. I hope you enjoy this on going story. It's summer so I will probably update a lot so yes enjoy.

_Never Alone_

_A Warrior is Born_

_'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.' Sakura's alarm went off. She turned it off and put some clothes on; she needed a shower so bad today so she had a quick shower. She got ready and ate fast because she was going to be late because she had to walk. It was Sunday. Yesterday was the dance. It was great but she wished she could have had a better time._

_She was walking as fast as she could and a care came up beside her. "You will be late. Do you want a ride?" The passenger of the car said. She was ready to strike a weapon before she __realized__ who it was. It was Sasuke and his Dad. She relaxed and said "Yes. If __it's__ no problem." _

_"None at all." It was his dad that said that.__ When Ino and "The Gang" saw her get out of Sasuke's car every one was smirking. She went with Sasuke and found Naruto waiting for them. Usually Naruto was the late one. Kakashi arrived late as usual._

_Training was normal as ever. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were going to the mall and invited her along. She said sure. She did not buy anything. But at the end of shopping they dragged her into the salon. Ino told something to the hair cutter. They person nodded. And the __person goes__ to work. When she was done Sakura's forehead was normal size. She hugged Ino and her friends. _

_**Meanwhile at Naruto's house**_

_"__He he__." He laughed.__ He had a website of his own. It was called "Nauto" Typical. _

_"Yesterday we took pictures and videos of Sasuke and Sakura dancing twice." He spoke aloud, what he was typing. July 10, 2007 Saturday. He posted all the pictures on the camera and the videos. He laughed __evilly__ again. He always had photos of Sasuke so people go to his site but this was better than ever._

_There were all types of comments by the next day. Some were. "I hate you Sakura! Dancing with our boy!" "Aw how cute, not!" "That's so cool!" Naruto loved reading the comments so much._

_**Another day**_

_One day Sasuke walked in while he was reading one. Sasuke's eyes almost popped out of his head. "I hate you!" He yelled at Naruto. "Why did you post these?!" __He yelled more. Soon all of his other friends h__ad __seen__ them and were making fun of him.__ "Sasuke danced with forehead girl!" They would say loudly. The bad thing was Sakura saw them and did not mind. That confused him._

_Soon his friends invited EVERY ONE to a dance. Every one had to go, even him and Sakura. They were going to make them dance. He was in pain. The dance was in one week. And every one had to dance when a slow song came on every one. They mad sure that there was an even amount of males and females at the party. _

_Sasuke gowned. The days were going by so fast and that was not helping Sasuke calm down. Every one had not heard about the party. And they knew the rule every one danced._

_**Sakura**_

_She was invited to the dance. Every one was. She did not mind. She loved to dance. She had been in a better mood after the last dance she had with Sasuke. People were noticing her forehead was not as big now and suddenly stopped calling her that. But now only one person made fun of her and even beat her up. Her name was Megan. She was a year older the she was, 17. But now when ever Sakura was near Sasuke she did not say anything._

_But to__day was different.__ Sakura was walking home from a mission. Megan was near by. 'Great.' She thought. 'Another beating up with words.' But this time that's not all she did. "Hey forehead girl. Why is your hair pink? Covering Gray already?" Sakura clenched her fists. "Oh is old forehead girl getting mad at me?" She smirked. Sakura threw a punch. "Oh you think you can actually beat me today? Why today? Why not last week?" _

_"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. Sakura threw another punch. Caught it. Then Megan twisted her wrists. Sakura yelled in pain. While she kicked Megan in the side. Megan was down and she punched her a few more times before Megan pleaded for mercy. Sakura nodded and Megan ran off. Sakura fell down. Her wrists now hurt. She cursed under her breath. She should not have fought her but… she won. She thought about it. She had won! Not any more would she bother her._

_She raced home. The next few days went by rely fast. The day of the dance had come. She had bought more clothes the other day; she had enough money now to pay the taxes this month. She was so proud of her self. Her parents would be too._

_She got showered and dressed for the dance. She was already to go. Ino came and picked her up. Sakura was in a light pink short dress. It was wavier at the very bottom. It went down to her knees. And she had White heels and a white short sweater that went just under her chest.__ She had a silver long necklace with her family symbol on it and a sliver bracelet as well as some silver hoops for earrings.__ Ino had Hinata and her in the car now and they drove off tot eh party they would not forget in a while. She might get to dance with Sasuke again. Her mind was racing._

_**Sasuke**_

_As the day of the dance wore on he got less nervous. He was ready for the dance now. He soon got ready for the dance, his parents were laughing because it took him awhile to get ready. He had to perfect in his mind. Not to fancy and not to casual. In the end he was wearing a light blue t-shirt. It was a button up. He had Black dress pants on some regular black shoes to go with it all.__ His top had a collar. His Mom drove him to the dance. When he got there he shooed his parents' away rite away. The party had begun._

_A/N: I hope you like it. Please leave comments and insults ECT. I hope no insults._


	3. The News

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got I hope you like the next chapter. I'm feeling better now yay.

_Never Alone_

_Party Time_

_**Sakura**_

_Sakura walked into the hall. This time they were at a bigger hall. And more people were there. Ino pushed her into the crowed of loud dancing people. The music was very __loud;__ she had to yell just to talk to her friends.__ She saw Sasuke walking by ever so often.__ They were dancing all night long. A slow song came and Shickamaru said not every one had to dance… this time. There was plenty of food, but that was eaten up fast. But soon enough there was more again. Sakura was always up dancing the whole time. Sometimes sitting to eat when a song she did not like came up. _

_**Sasuke**_

_Sasuke was rarely up on the dance floor, only when he was dragged up. But he was usually relaxing on a wall just hanging. His friends were usually dancing so eventually he went up to join them and they were surprised. __Especially Sakura and Ino, Their eyes were wide and Ino's Mouth was wide open. He was trying to loosen up a bit tonight. 'It won't hurt.' He told himself for the hundredth time that night. _

_Sakura was handing out little hard candies to her friends. He was offered one and to her and his surprise he took one. He usually would never do that. It was just starting to get dark out now. And the DJ put a slow song on. Every one was exited because Naruto told every one they HAD to dance this time. And the boys had to ask the girls to dance. _

_Soon boys were going around, most looking for someone. Sasuke had to hurry because there was one girl every one hated. Megan. She was so mean to every one. One person was going to be stuck with her. Naruto took Hinata, Neji took Tenten, and Shickamaru took Ino. He either had to take Sakura soon because a boy who Megan liked was going straight past Megan and for Sakura. Sasuke hurried over and asked Sakura. She smiled and nodded. Every one had a dance partner now and the song started._

_The song was 'I will remember you.' Sakura obviously liked the song she was humming it. They swayed to the music as every one else did. Some people were dancing close. Some average because they barely knew the person or were not "together"_

_Sasuke was at__ and average length away from her. "Loosen up." He told him self. So he got a bit closer now and she was now singing the song playing. And soon surprisingly her head went on his shoulder. He stiffened, and sighed. 'What bad would it do?'__He let her shoulder stay there. His friends were all winking at him as he glared at them. Then his eyes would soften why his eyes set on Sakura. He was no longer __glaring at him friends but smiling looking at the room around him. The song ended and she went over to her friends and began talking again._

_His friends kept on elbowing him and he ignored them. The night went on as nothing had happened. The party ended. He saw Sakura say goodbye to all her friends and him. She left, she was walking home. She said she needed the fresh air and the exercise. She left and soon every one else did too. He said to his parents that he would get a ride home or walk. He decided to walk._

_He saw Sakura up ahead. Someone was talking to her. A ninja, fairly high level. She started to cry he wondered why. __She then ran home. __ He walked a little faster to see what house she went into. _

_**Sakura**_

_She ran home. She was just told that her father had died and her mother close to death. There was nothing she could do about it.__ She was crying on her bed. She saw Sasuke watch her as she ran home. She was wondering why he was behind her or why his eyes were not what they normally looked like. They were soft._

_Her alarm went off the next morning. She had to get up for work so she could live. Every one at work had now heard what had happened with her father and mother. They were telling her to take the day off, but she refused. _

_Later that day she saw Sasuke and his mother walk in the store. She knew he was embarrassed when she saw him his eyes would not meet hers. His mother was dragging him around the store for new clothes. They people she worked with knew automatically that Sakura and Sasuke new each other so when it was time for Sasuke to buy his clothes Saskura was pushed to the position as cashier. He was blushing so much. But Sakura acted normally. She handled it like a normal customer._

_She bought more food the night. She ate slowly that night she was worried for her mother. She went on to her computer later that night. Sasuke, Ino and the "Gang" were on MSN._

_She was chatting to Ino._

_Hey Ino_

_Hey Sakura, the party last night way great!_

_Ya… It was._

_So did you like the dance with Sasuke?_

_Sakura was blushing, she replied quickly._

_Yes it was fine_

_Do you like him Sakura?_

_Sakura was blushing again._

_Maybe… I don't know. He doesn't show it so I don't think he likes me back._

_Sakura guys don't "Show" Their feelings._

_Ya... well. Brb, Sasuke is talking to me._

_Sure__ talk as long as you want Sakura ;)_

_**Hey**_

_Hey Sasuke._

_**What was wrong last night? After the party.**_

_Sakura told him_

_**Oh…**_

_**Sasuke signed off.**_

_Ino's Convo_

_Hey_

_I'm Sorry. I have to go Bye._

_Bye Ino_

_Ino Signed off_

_Sakura signed off_

_Sakura sighed and flopped onto her bed and set her alarm. She had the day off tomorrow. She had to train __though;__ also group 7 was to go on another mission.__ She fell asleep right away._


	4. Protection

A/N: Please enjoy chapter 4... i think

_Never Alone_

_Protection_

_Sasuke woke up that morning. He was in a good mood for once. He was going to have a good day. He walked down the long staircase smiling as he went. All the servants in the house asked him why he was so happy. He would simply say. "I don't know." They would look at him oddly than leave. Some thought that he and Sakura got together. That was just a rumor. Some of the fan girls were __i__n a bad mood because of that rumor.__ Even his parents asked because it was rare he was this happy._

_He walked down to training because it was not far from his house today. His mood was lifted even more as he saw Sakura. Then it dropped as he saw Lee hit on her. Lee was flirting like crazy, then finally Lee asked Sakura something that made Sasuke upset but wanting the answer badly. _

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lee asked. Sakura was speechless. Sasuke swore under his breath. "Well… um… I'm sorry Lee. I- I like someone else. She then did not make eye contact with Sasuke for the rest of the training. Sasuke was now worried that she liked some one else not even him. H__e was down for the rest of the __day._

_Sakura was doing the dishes. She now knew that Naruto liked her but she did not share the same feelings. She liked Sasuke.__ But she was unsure that he liked her__ back__. The next night Ino held __a sleepover. The boys and girls of the gang were going to be there. Ino made sure of it. The sleepover was that night. It took her awhile to get ready for the sleepover. _

_She was finally ready she grabbed her bags and rushed out of the house securing the alarm, there was a burglar around the area lately. She was late so she took the short cut to Ino's house. She got there fifteen minutes late. No one seemed to notice because Sasuke arrived a few minutes after her. They all got settled in and in their PJ's. They were going to watch movies now._

_Ino rented all kinds, scary, humor, suspense. Every one agreed on a scary movie then a humor so they could relax after the first movie. They watched the movies and still no one was tired so they played a few games. One was truth or dare spin the bottle kind. Every one was exited. Ino started. The bottle landed on __Tenten. _

_"Truth or Dare Tenten?" Ino asked. "Truth."_

_Ino smirked. "Rate Neji."_

_Tenten when wide eyed. She wisped something into Ino's ear. Ino nodded. Tenten sighed. "9…"_

_"Wow." Some people said. Tenten and Neji both blushed. Tenten spun the bottle. "Truth or dare Naruto?"_

_"Dare." He said. "I dare you to…" Tenten was thinking. "Run around outside in shorts only." _

_"That's not hard." Naruto smirked. "It's raining twit." Sasuke said smiling. Naruto's smile left his face._

_"Fine, I'll do it, but I will get my revenge on you Tenten, I will." Naruto got into shorts and went out side he shivered. Then he ran around and every one was watching him. They all laughed. Naruto was not happy as he came in._

_He spun the bottle. It landed on Hinata. Naruto asked her truth or dare. "I pick t-truth." Hinata said shyly. Naruto was thinking hard. "Rate the person you like on 1-10."_

_"Oh… ok, 9 ½." She said. "Wows' were all around the room. Every on__e knew who she was talking about, except for poor Naruto._

_Hinata spun the bottle. It landed on Sakura. Hinata asked. "Truth." "Rate the person you like from 1-10." Sakura looked away. "8." She said. Sakura blushed. They all went to sleep after a few more rounds. Every one was either__ asked a__ truth__ or dare__ onc__e._

_Every one left the next day around 10AM. Every one had a great time.__ Sakura was in a good mood today now, the sleepover made her more relaxed.__ She had work today, she was doing well for money now. She could pay the taxes_

_The next day she heard a rumor the Megan a Jonin had become a rode ninja. She and Megan always hated her. The s__ame day team 7 went on a mission. It was a B ranked mission because the Hokage trusted this team. They were to drive out intruders spotted, they were lounging around which was odd._

_"This is going to be so easy!" Naruto said joyfully._

_"Don't get your hope up Naruto, they could be strong Ninja." Sasuke said. "Twit."_

_"Take that back!" Naruto said fuming. "No."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, this was like Sasuke said, it could be a dangerous mission. Maybe an A ranked mission it would become. No one would know for sure. They were walking along the forest outside of The Hidden Leaf boundary walls._

_Kakashi told them to get moving, and be quiet. Naruto nodded and said "Ye-." Sasuke interrupted him with a hiss. Sakura noticed there where 5 rode ninja sitting by a stump talking. They could not scene the Genin's presence._

_Kakashi told us to all throw weapons at the same time when positioned around the camp the Ninja's had made. She recognized one of the ninjas __automatically__. It was __Megan;__ she looked a lot stronger than before._

_They got into position and… They threw the weapons. But the ninja where ready for it. They caught the ones flying at there face and dogged the rest! Kakashi ran into the battle and so did Naruto and Sasuke. She almost hesitated but went as well. She was not going to be scared of Megan._

_They all went after someone, Kakashi took two and Sasuke and Naruto took one. That left Sakura with Megan. Every one was fighting except her and Megan._

_"Oh look who it is, poor ugly wide fore headed Sakura who can't defend her self." Megan taunted._

_"Oh is that so?!" She replied. She threw her self at Megan. The fight was going on for awhile now. Megan was beating her. Sasuke was doing fine, Naruto was being helped by Kakashi who was done with the two he was with. She was the one who had trouble. She turned her head to __Sasuke;__ he had just used Chadoi, and finished his person off. _

_"__Your friends are strong Sakura, too bad you are not!" Megan yelled and once again threw her self at Sakura. Sakura saw Megan do a hand sign. "No…" She whispered. It was a deadly Justsu. And this might have been the end of Sakura._

_Just as Megan had power d up Sasuke went in front of her. "It's ok. I got your back." _

_"Sasuke! You'll get hurt, that's a powerful jutsu." He did not respond he just looked back at her his eyes were soft. Then his eyes widened and every thing went black._

_Sasuke saw another ninja behind Sakura they were going to knock her out. They did a sleeping jutsu on her then Sauske kicked the ninja. He then realized the other ninja was heading for him with the powerful jutsu. He could not dodge it. He was hit. Every thing went black for him. He awoke, but was not __were he was before. He saw that he was watching the fight of Sakura and the Ninja. They threw taunts at each other then fought._

_He could tell they knew each other because of the way the ninja taunted Sakura and the way Sakura fought. She was putting a good fight. He noticed Kakashi helping Naruto then. Just then he saw Sakura was watching him fight. Then Megan saw the chance and started the jutsu then he came and helped and then got hurt saving her. He awoke for real._

_Sakura woke up, she saw Kakashi next to Sasuke who was still out of it. And Naruto was beside her. She sat up and coughed up blood. She felt horrible. She tried to stand but fell down as she tried. She looked over at Sasuke. He was badly hurt._

_He had tried to save her but it did not work. She crawled over to were he was. _

_"So you are awake at last." Kakashi said to her. She nodded. She looked at Sasuke. "He looks badly hurt." She said._

_"If he had not had saved you from that jutsu, this would be you but worse.__ Much worse." Kakashi said. "He saved you life I think."_

_She nodded and looked at Sasuke. She did all she could to help. He was groaning. Wetted a cloth and put it on his fore head. "I should have thought of that." Kakashi said and Sasuke calmed down a bit. _

_"Kakashi? How long have we been like this?" About two hours. They sat there for an hour more before Sasuke woke up._

_"Hmm?" He said. Sakura was relived that he woke up, she had just put a new cloth on him and he awoke. She hugged him. "Thank you for saving me." She said. He almost stiffened but relaxed. He was alright now. He had finally awoke and he was doing ok for health. __They took him back to Kahona. They took him to the hospital. She was told to stay over night for her injuries and Sasuke was staying too. _


	5. The Notes

A/N: New chapter. This is the chapter when they are in the hospital. I changed the title now to Never Alone, Never Again.

Edit: I changed the name from Naruto hitting on Sakura to Lee cause i forgot Hinata and Naruto were together. Thanks to anime-naruto-rox-16 for reminding me for my mistake.

Never Alone, Never Again

Sakura 

Sakura woke up and stretched. She must have had visitors because she had a few card next to her bed. She looked to Sasuke's bed. The same for him, he was reading all his. She did the same. The first and biggest was from Ino. She had given her a small box of chocolates and some flowers.

Sasuke was throwing most of his card out because they were from all his fan girls. Sakura smiled. "Hey Sasuke." She said smiling at him.

"Hey." He replied. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks again Sasuke." She smiled again. He started to complain about how many card from people he did not even know he had. They laughed. Just then Naruto and Kakashi sensei walked in.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said happily in a very good mood for some reason. He had something behind his back. These are for you." He said giving her a flower.

"Thanks Naruto." She thanked him. She put the flower with Ino's bunch. Kakashi was talking to Sasuke at the moment and Naruto would not stop talking to her. It was quite annoying to her.

Finally Kakashi told Naruto to shut up and that they were leaving now.

"Hey that's mean." He pouted. "And why now? Why not in five or ten minuets. We just got here."

"We've been here five minuets and you've been boring Sakura to death. Oh and also they can't get any rest with you here. Sakura sighed as they left.

"Finally he left." She said quietly. "I heard that you know." Sasuke said. Sakura turned a dark shade of red.

Sasuke 

Sasuke smiled. He was not the only one glad Naruto was gone. The nurses were glaring at Naruto as he left. They rest of the afternoon they talked until it was about three, because then visitors came. For both of them they got three to start. He got Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto again.

Sakura got her best friends Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Sasuke was talking to the guys on what exactly happened they wanted to know so badly. "So you save Sakura's life according to Kakashi?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes." He said yawning.

"Ok, all guests out, these patients need their rest." One nurse yelled at the visitors.

"But I'm on their team!" Naruto wailed. "Too bad." Sasuke said glaring at him and Naruto left right away seeing how mad Sasuke was.

Sakura 

Sakura smiled. "Nice one Sasuke." He grinned. After that they were tired so they went to sleep. Sakura woke up about two hours later. Food for dinner had come and Sasuke was just starting to eat some of his. Sasuke gammed his spoon into some pudding and it went flying. "I thought you liked pudding." Sakura said. Taking her pills.

"I do." He said smiling and then his smile left his face. "Read the note next to your pudding." He said.

She did. On it, it said she would have to stay a few more nights still. "Dam it!" She said also slamming her fist down. She lifted her hand up grossed out. She had smashed her pudding. And now it was all over her other food. "Shit." Was all she said. Sasuke laughed.

They both ate their food. Sakura eating it in disgust because there was pudding every were. Soon after the nurses came in and did a check up. Every thing was fine and dandy they said.

"I hate that word." Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

Sasuke smiled.

"Because it sounds funny. Dandy… dandy. Ugg."

"Uh… ok then Sasuke."

Sasuke 

Sasuke woke up sometime later from his last talk with Sakura. He noticed that it was morning now. He yawned and lifted his body from the dented bed. He fluffed up his pillow witch was now flat.

He looked over at Sakura and noticed she was now awake just not showing it. She had her eyes closed pretending to be asleep. He smiled. Maybe she was tired. But then she opened her eyes and saw that he was awake

"Morning Sasuke." She said yawning. "How long have you been up?"

"Few minutes ago actually." He said yawning again.

The nurse looked through the window on the door. She then opened the door and let someone in. It was Lee. He had something behind his back and was hiding it from Sakura. Just then a swam of fan girls came in and he did not hear what Lee was saying.

It seemed like all the fan girls held a flower and put it on his table. He rolled his eyes. So many flowers. They meant nothing to him. Just stupid fan girls swarming over him once again. More now than ever because he was in the hospital. He noticed that Ino had come in, but not for him.

She went right to Sakura. 'Finally' He thought. She finally gave up on him, and maybe found someone else to like.

When all the girls left he noticed every one was gone. Ino, Lee, every one. He looked over to Sakura and almost showed a frown. Lee had given her another flower. He shook his head. 'This must not get to my head.' He told him self in his head over and over again.

He noticed that Sakura was looking at all his flowers as well.

"Dam fan girls." He said. "They are so annoying." Sakura smiled at him.

"Lee wont except the fact I don't like him." She frowned.

Sasuke smiled. "He wont take "No." For an answer." Sasuke said smiling. Lunch came in and Sakura sighed.

"More pudding. Don't smash it this time will you Sasuke."

He smiled. "Oh, I will." He said grinning happily.

Sakura 

Sakura was eating. There was a note again. She saw Sasuke read the note and his face get redder by the second.

"Arg!" He yelled. He slammed his fist on the tray and his pudding went flying into the air. It hit the ceiling. It was stuck on the roof. Then she looked as the door started to open, but then noticed the pudding again.

It was falling. Kakashi entered the room just as it hit Sasuke's head. Kakashi was trying to conceal his laughter but could not. He burst out laughing.

Sakura read the note now and she was about to fling the pudding and she did. It went to the door and Naruto walked in. Naruto now had pudding on his face.

The mad Sasuke was now laughing. Sakura was also laughing and trying to say she was sorry and did not mean to hit him. But she could not breath because of laughter. Soon a nurse walked in and screamed in annoyance. The room had pudding every were, it was a mess.

Team 7 could not stop laughing. "Hey, Sasuke, you know how I said you hair looks like a chicken ass?"

"Yes." Sasuke still laughing at Naruto's brown face.

"Well, now it looks like that chicken hair had a crap and got it on his butt."

"Sasuke stopped laughing and threw his chicken meal at Naruto.

"Ow…"

Every one was laughing again. It was getting hard to breath. Every one eventually stopped after Naruto hit Sasuke with a piece of chocolate.

Eventually Naruto and Kakashi left and Sasuke and Sakura could rest. They slept. The next time Sakura awoke was in the middle of the night. Sasuke was still sound asleep and she was wide a wake doing nothing. She looked over at him.

She liked him, but she was sure that he would not like her really. 'Could he?' She was looking at him for sometime before some light peeked through the curtains. A few minutes later someone came in with food and a present from some one who came here early.

"Here is breakfast and a present from Ino." She told Sakura.

Ino had gotten her a present because she had to stay even longer now

Flashback 

_Sakura opened the note that made Sasuke so mad. She must have the same note because on it said: "You're condition is not clearing up as fast as we thought it would. You now have to stay even longer than we last said time. You will be moved to a room by your self and will be taken care of more. You have a surgery scheduled for Wednesday. Please rest up your body._

_From: The doctors and nurses._

_Today was Monday. That means she would be moved on Tuesday, tomorrow. She was now fuming with madness. Why did they have to move her? Was there an important reason? She did not think so._

_End of flashback_

She would be moved today. And Sasuke's surgery was today. They had talked about it the night before. Today she would be moved. She expected soon.

She ate her breakfast and lay there for a bit until Sasuke woke up. She opened the present from Ino she had forgotten about. It was a box of her favorite kind of chocolates.

She ate a few and offered some to Sasuke. He took one saying he was not that hungry. But she could tell he was. He was just worried about the surgery.

Soon enough Sakura was taken to another room and Sasuke went to his surgery. The whole time Sakura was worried to death. She was biting her nails the whole time until the nurse came in and said every thing was going fine.

Sakura was still worried. She then got lunch and she was happy there was no pudding. But ice cream instead, she smiled at that, they did not want another big mess like before.

Last night when Sasuke and Sakura were talking the nurses who had night sift had to clean it up. They had to move Sasuke out of the way for the part on the roof. They were complaining about it the whole time. It was as annoying as Naruto talking about Raman.

The nurse came in and checked up on her. "How's Sasuke?" She asked.

"Fine, you should worry about your self. You were hurt more than him."

Sakura just looked at the ground. A little while later Ino came in and said that Sasuke's surgery was good and he was doing fine. Sakura smiled. She and Ino played Clue for a bit. Sakura won as always. Ino was really bad at the game. The day went by and Ino was with her the whole time. Soon the nurse came to tell the girls that Sasuke was being released today.

The girls were happy for Sasuke. All that was left was Sakura's surgery. She prayed that it would go as well as Sasuke's did.

The next day came and her surgery was about to start. Sasuke had come to wish her well and before she left he hugged her. She was dumbfounded as she was rolled away. She went into the surgery. She was put to sleep.

"This is worse than I thought!" One doctor exclaimed.

A/N: One of the longest chapters… I think it is my longest a bit over six pages and 2,000 something words in all. I'm sorry for the long wait for a chapter. I was busy doing other things in life. Thanks to all the reviews. Ideas are needed. I have an idea for the surgery but not after that so help is needed and thanked on a chapter if used. Next chapter is thought up by the song keep breathing. Hints? Maybe. You never know what could happen. Please review.


	6. Keep Breathing Part I

Naruto

Never Alone, Never Again

Keep Breathing. [Part 1

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was waiting in the waiting room for Sakura's surgery to be over. Soon other people were arriving and waiting with him. Ino was the first there. She had gone home and got prepared for the long wait. Next came Lee, and Neji followed by Tenten.

The rest of the people came about thirty minutes into the surgery. Every one was nervous because her injuries were pretty bad. Even though she acted like nothing was wrong, she was in pain. Sasuke had been too blind to see the pain in her eyes though.

**Sakura**

Sakura lay there. She was asleep. She was in the middle of having an important surgery. The doctors looked at Sakura.

"This is bad." Tsunade said. "Her injury reopened. This is going to take longer than we expected. Call in more medical ninja's!" She told the ninja around her. "Most of you stay though. I need all the help I can get."

Sakura was dreaming but she was remembering her childhood, or past.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking home from a mission. Megan was near by. 'Great.' She thought. 'Another beating up with words.' But this time that's not all she did. "Hey forehead girl. Why is your hair pink? Covering Gray already?" Sakura clenched her fists. "Oh is old forehead girl getting mad at me?" She smirked. Sakura threw a punch. "Oh you think you can actually beat me today? Why today? Why not last week?" _

_"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. Sakura threw another punch. Caught it. Then Megan twisted her wrists. Sakura yelled in pain. While she kicked Megan in the side. Megan was down and she punched her a few more times before Megan pleaded for mercy. Sakura nodded and Megan ran off. Sakura fell down. Her wrists now hurt. She cursed under her breath._

_Another flashback came to her_

_"__Hey forehead girl. __What's with the pink hair? That is un-natural!" _

_"You are so ugly!"_

_"Hi, my name is Ino. Ignore my so called friends. They just like to make fun of people."_

_End of flashbacks_

Sakura lay there and opened her eyes. She yelled in pain and soon was put back to sleep by Tsunade.

It was about two hours since the start of the surgery and nothing had changed. Sakura's breaths were shortening slightly and her heart beat was slowing down a lot.

"Crap." Is all that Tsunade was saying. "I did not want to do this jutsu but we must. Every one!" She told them what to do and they nodded. They all went into a circle and started the jutsu. (A/N: Think back to Neji's healing, same thing.)

They were in that position for another house and then one by one the ninja switched off with someone being as careful as possible. This went on for another hour. And the ninja's changed again.

They were gaining little process. Just then Tsunade noticed her breathing was slowing down a lot. It was very faint. She went into the circle now and worked very hard to keep Sakura breathing.

"Keep breathing Sakura, keep breathing!" Tsunade was saying over and over again. She did not want to loose her patient now. Her breathing was staying the same for another hour. Someone came up to Tsunade and asked to switch and Tsunade refused and said to get the best healer in kohana to come help Sakura.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke looked up and saw a medical ninja run out of the room were Sakura was. He caught a glance on what was going on. He gasped. He could hear Tsunade say 'Keep Breathing Sakura' over and over again. He looked up again a half hour later. He saw the top medical ninja led by the other ninja who had run out before.

He saw as the door opened that Tsunade was still tending to Sakura, not resting. The door was still open as he saw the medical ninja stepped into place in the circle. Then the door closed again. Later a medical ninja stepped in front of Sasuke.

"I think is sweet that you care for Sakura but you should go. We'll inform you what happened as soon as the surgery ends. It could take awhile yet."

Her eyes were full of sympathy and Sasuke noticed. There was no lie and her eyes. He nodded and left looking one last time at the door as the ninja went in.

Sasuke sighed. It was late now. He went back to were he lived. His parents hugged him and he just grunted. He lay in bed. Not going to sleep or anything. Eventually not meaning to, he fell asleep.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke awoke with a start.

His mom was beside him. "What's this I hear about you staying at the hospital so long for Sakura?"

"Nothing." He grunted looking away. "She was in the hospital with me the whole time, so I wanted to see her come out. But they told me to go home and they would come get me when it ended."

His mom hugged him. "I think you like Sakura." His mom said. Sasuke looked away madly.

Just then they heard a nock at the door. Sasuke ran to the door. A medical ninja stood there. "Sasuke Uchiha?" They asked.

"Yeah."

"Come." The ninja said nothing the whole way to the hospital.

Sasuke was scared to see the outcome of the surgery. He arrived and Tsunade was there outside the door.

"There you are." She said to Sasuke. "Sakura is awake but is still being treated. I asked her if there was someone she would like to be with her right now as we heal her other wounds. She said you. There is one wound to heal that will be most painful. That's why we need you to comfort her through it. OK?"

He nodded. He went into the room and in the middle there was Sakura lying down on the floor. Her eyes were open. When she saw him come she relaxed. He sat beside her and held her hand as she squeezed it tight as she was being healed.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade said. Pointing to the monitor. Because of you her breathing and heart rate has increased. Keep at it. He put his hand over her hand that was squeezing his other hand. Her heart beat was increasing now because she was in pain. The healing was hurting her. Just then Sakura coughed up blood, and it landed on Sasuke. She was in more pain now.

A/N: Another cliff hanger. Please review. "Sakura, Keep Breathing."


	7. Keep Breathing Part II

Naruto

Never Alone, Never Again.

Keep Breathing [Part 2

Sakura 

Sakura's heartbeat was increasing now. It was a little over average. It was going the fast because she was in pain. Sasuke was sitting beside her, holding her hand. She was squeezing it hard. She coughed up some blood.

Sasuke 

Sasuke was holding her hand. Then she coughed up some blood. It landed on her and Sasuke. Sasuke wiped the blood off her ignoring the blood on him. "Keep breathing Sakura, keep breathing. Don't give up now." He said to her.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade. Tsunade was just thinking hard. While healing Sakura. Sakura grunted and Sasuke looked at her. She was in so much pain. Any more sleeping pills would be bad for her.

Sasuke touched her forehead. It was warm. "Tsunade." One medical nurse was calling for sometime. "What are we going to do?" Tsunade just sat there over Sakura.

"She'll be fine after this:" Tsunade gave out orders and Sasuke was told to make it so she was comfortable.

He did and when every thing was ready they started on the last wound. Sakura was in not as much pain as before. She was not squeezing his hand as much and she was not grunting.

Sasuke sat there patiently as Sakura was being healed. He was told to get out of the circle while they finished. Soon he got out and they did one more healing jutsu and Tsunade said she would be fine now.

Sasuke was told to leave the room at the moment and he did reluctantly. He sat out in the waiting room. Waiting for them to come out and say something.

Soon enough Tsunade came out saying she was fine and he could go see her now. He went in. She was wide-awake now. But he could tell she was still hurting from they long surgery.

She smiled at him as he walked in. He looked at the time. It was morning already. He had gotten little sleep last night. He smiled back at her.

"How are you?"

"I'm better."

"Good." He sat beside her bed and smiled "I was here almost the whole time. Until the told me to go home." He smiled. Then I came back and was there through the worst wound. You coughed blood onto me and you." He laughed.

She smiled again and then there was yelling outside the door. It was her friends. Sakura smile the two yelling the most were Ino and Naruto. Typical.

"One moment!" They heard the nurse yell. "I will ask Sakura her self if she wants so many visitors." The nurse walked in and Sakura nodded.

Then a swarm of people came through the door. Sakura was overwhelmed. Ino came to them first and started hugging Sakura and soon the rest of the girls were hugging and crying over Sakura. All Sasuke's close friends were winking at him.

Eventually every one was told to go home. Sasuke walked home. 'He just couldn't wait for his mom to ask the details!' He was being sarcastic. And soon enough he was home and his mom was all over him.

"What happened? You were gone so long!" She said.

"Every thing was fine. They needed me to comfort her through the end of her surgery. Because she was not allowed to use any more sleeping pills. And they did not want to knock her out."

His mom was silent.

"Then she was in more pain and was squeezing my hand so hard I think it might have broke." He said rubbing his hand. He slightly smiled. "She's gotten stronger." He finished his story and his mom was about to talk but he just went to his room. He was tired from staying up all night.

It was mid afternoon when he next woke up. He went down the stairs not talking to anyone. Soon enough he went over to the hospital to visit Sakura again. But before he was at the hospital someone went in front of him. They looked pissed.

"How could you?!"

A/N: I know once again this is a short chapter I'm sorry I had writers block for the longest time and suddenly thought about the end of this chapter. This chapter had been near the end for like two weeks before tonight I thought of an idea. Please I need more ideas for after this. I have the slightest idea how to end it… this is so hard.


	8. Apoligize

A/N: I had a pro-d day so I had the time to write this for once . Some mild language 

_Recap_

_He went down the stairs not talking to anyone. Soon enough he went over to the hospital to visit Sakura again. But before he was at the hospital someone went in front of him. They looked pissed._

_"How could you?!"_

Naruto

Never Alone, Never again

Apologize

Sasuke looked at the person in front of him. It was Sakura's mom. "How could you do that? You bastard, you almost got my daughter killed. You are a freaking bastard Sasuke; I will never forgive you for this!"

Sasuke said nothing. Then Sakura's mom punched him in the face. Sasuke made a fist. She hit him again. He was now pissed off. He saved Sakura's life not cause her to almost die! He clenched his fist.

"I will kill you for this Sasuke, and I'm never gunna let you go near my Sakura again!" She yelled.

Sasuke resisted the urge to punch Sakura's mom, he knew it would make Sakura mad at him.

He bit back his urge to yell madly at her mom but he knew all it would cause was a big fight.

She punched him again. "You…

_Slap_

Freaking

_Punch_

Bastard!"

Sasuke caught her arm as she was about to through yet another punch, He stopped her other arm as well. Then her leg shot up and she stopped it with his leg. She could not move. He glared at her.

"You go apologize to her you bastard. You almost killed her. I'll be watching you though, you will not hurt her again, I won't let you kill my daughter!"

"That's what you think?" He almost yelled at her. Her eyes were wide in shock. "That's what you think! Well you're wrong. I _saved_ her life; she would have died if I had not moved her out of the way from the more powerful attack." He glared her then let go of her.

She fell to the ground speechless. He looked back at her once then walked away to the cherry blossom tree where he had first met Sakura, when he was younger he came here one day, he was in a bad mood, his dad was favoring his brother again as always.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke looked back at his house, his father was once again favoring his brother, he hated how his brother was so strong. He stalked over to the park were he could be alone for a bit, without his brother to show off in front of him._

_He kicked a tree.__ Then he heard crying from behind it, he wondered who it could be. He climbed the tree, only to look down and see Sakura, she was always so happy though. She must have head something because she yelled out between sobs to him, but she thought it was someone else._

_"Go away; I don't want any one to make fun of me any more!" _

_He was about to jump down when she mumbled. "Now even my own tree is infested from the people I hate." She ran off crying. Sasuke just sat in the tree dazed. _

_End of flashback_

He looked at the tree and sat where Sakura had been all those years ago, he still did not tell her it was him in the tree. He sat there looked up at the tree, the blossoms were blooming, all but one little one, it was a bright pink one, and he starred up at it for sometime until he got up and left for home.

"Did you-?"

"No." He knew what his mom was going to ask, he did not go see Sakura, and her mom would kill him most likely. He would go the next day. He lay on his bed for hours on end, not doing anything but thinking about memories of Sakura when he had been too stupid not to notice her pain.

_Flashback_

_Once again he had to get out of the house so he went to the Sakura tree. (Cherry Blossom) He saw Sakura sitting there again crying. He walked up to her this time and sat beside her. _

_"What's wrong?" He asked her trying to be nice. _

_"Nothing!" and she walked away._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke had a hurt feeling inside

_Flashback__ (Listen to song Hide and Seek (Lyrics down there)Its not mandatory but I __listened__ to it and made the story more… emotional)_

_He looked at her, she was glaring at him, and she started to sing._

_Where are we?__What the hell is going on?__the dust has only just begun to fall__crop circles in the carpet__sinking feeling__spin me round again__and rub my eyes,__this can't be happening__when busy streets a mess with people__would stop to hold their heads - heavy__hide and seek__trains and sewing machines__all those years__they were here first__oily marks appear on walls__where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,__the sweeping insensitivity of this still life__hide and seek__trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)__blood and tears (hearts)__they were here first__Mmmm whacha say,__Mmmm that you only meant well?__well of course you did__Mmmm whacha say,__Mmmm that its all for the best?__of course it is__Mmmm whacha say?__Mmmm that it's just what we need__you decided this__Mmmm whacha say?__Mmmm what did she say?__ransom notes keep falling out your mouth__mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs__speak no feeling no I don't believe you__you don't care a bit, __you don't care a bit__(hide and seek)__ransom notes keep falling out your mouth__mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs__(hide and seek)__speak no feeling no I don't believe you__you don't care a bit,__you don't care a (you don't care a) bit__(hide and seek)__oh no, you don't care a bit__oh no, you don't care a bit__(hide and seek)__oh no, you don't care a bit__you don't care a bit__you don't care a bit_

_There __were tears__ in her eyes as she walked away, he stood there __stunted_

_End of Flashback_

Now even Sasuke had tears in his eyes, he had made fun of her to keep his reputation that day, her mom was right, he was a bastard.

He was going to go apologize for all that he had said and done to her over the years.

He walked out of his house ignoring his mom's questions. He went straight to Sakura's room and ignored her mom's glares and kept going towards Sakura's bed.

"Hey Sasu-"

He interrupted her. He started to apologize from the first day he met her to the last bad thing he did to her, ignoring her was the worst of all it felt like.

She had her eyes closed by the time he finished. He looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. Would she forgive him for all this?

She opened them and he saw only happiness in them. He smiled and suddenly she hugged him. His eyes were wide, they grew more wide when she kissed him on the check, and he heard an angry hiss from fan girls and Sakura's mom.

His eyes softened and so did Sakura's.

Suddenly, Sasuke was pulled away from Sakura by one angry mom.

"Stop it right now!" She yelled.

A/N: Ahaha another cliffy :P. Ha I relized its so much easier to write with Sasuke now hehe, I'll try with Sakura for a bit next chapter hehe.


	9. Forgiven

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, only about three or so more chapters. I never mentioned this but all the characters look like they are in Shippuden, Sasuke is in normal close though.

Naruto

Never Alone

Sakura looked at her mother. She was getting angry at Sasuke for a reason that she could not understand. Every one in the room was frozen in surprise from Sakura's mother's sudden outburst.

Sakura was speechless. 'What was going on? There was no reason for her mother to be mad at Sasuke, she barley even knew him, and she had only just met him about a few weeks ago. What could he have done to make her so mad? 'I was the one who hugged and kissed him. If she was mad about that she would be angry at her.'

Every thing was a blur to Sakura at the moment. Sasuke managed to pull away from Sakura's mother's firm grasp, he went over to Sakura. Every one was trying to calm her mother down. Tenten walked over to Karin. (Mother's name)

"Karin…" Tenten began.

**SLAP **

Tenten was hit by Karin. Neji was fuming and was about to punch Karin. He had activated his Byakugon and his face was red with anger. Tenten walked over to Neji to calm him down, he soon was back to normal.

Hinata's hand was over her mouth in a shy delicate way. Some strands of her long hair in her mouth. She was nervous.

Ino was with Shikamaru now, leaning up against him; he was leaning up against the wall.

Karin was still angry. "Mom, Sasuke saved my life, not cause my close to death situation, you _should_be thanking him for saving your daughters life." She said to her mother.

"He took the more powerful blow for him self, he did not even know I was also going to get hit by someone else, it was not his fault."

Sakura was slowly explaining to her mother what Sasuke had. She was telling her mother over and over that it was not his fault.

Her mother was starting to clam down, but she was still mad at Sakura now, because she had kissed Sasuke who had made fun of her when she was younger.

"Mom! He said he was sorry, he did not mean any of it! Why won't you listen to anything he says?" Her mother was ignoring her last remark.

"I don't think he was sorry Honey, no guy is nice, no one is perfect, the mean and say mean things and break your hearts all your life! When will you learn that Sakura? I thought you already knew! After you being made fun of all the time, why should you believe a word he says? And why not what I'm saying? Am I really that distant from my daughter that she does not listen to me any more?"

Sakura was mad now. "Mom, I do listen to you, but sometimes mother's can be wrong just like us teenagers, like you said, no one is perfect. Not even you!" Sakura was half yelling at her mother.

Tsunade was now listening; she had heard most of the argument and knew all of the problems. She walked into the room knowing what to say to Karin.

She told every one to wait outside. Sakura was aloud to stay because this was her room. Sakura was listening to what Tsunade was saying. She was calming her mother down; she told her how Sasuke saved Sasuke had saved Sakura. 'That was what I was telling her!' She thought.

Karin had now calmed and understood, it was not Sasuke's fault. 'Or sure, she believed Tsunade and not your own daughter!'

"Sakura…" Her mother started just before the gang came pouring in. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was angry. You and Sasuke will be great together and I love you." Sakura smiled. "I love you too Mom." She said just as every one was in the room.

Every one was smiling knowing all went well. "So all went well?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded smiling. All was well in her world now, she was with Sasuke, she was not going to be made fun of any more, and she and her mother were happy now.

"Yeah, all is well." She told him, grinning to her self.

"That's good." Tenten said.

Ino was happy with Shikamaru beside her, Naruto and Hinata were cuddled together on a chair. Tenten was now leaning up against Neji smiling. 'So they finally got together?' Every one was thinking, Neji and Tenten had liked each other for a few months now but neither Neji nor Tenten were brave enough to ask each other out.

"Looks like all my little girls have grown up!" Karin said happily.

But then all of the sudden Karin stopped, her smiled faded, something was wrong.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled.

Tsunade came in quickly.

Sakura was sitting on her bed looking very afraid. Her mother was suddenly ill. Sasuke came over to her and sat with her, comforting her as much as he could.

Tsunade wildly checked Karin wondering what had gone wrong. She was checking her lungs, cardio area, and sure enough it was cardio arrest, also knows as a heart attack. Tsunade grimly called more medical ninja's in, every one including Sakura were told to go out, no one knew except the medical ninja's what was wrong. Tsunade came out with them to tell them what was going on.

"I'm sorry to say to you all…" Tsunade began.

Sakura was holding her breath. Sasuke was trying to comfort her as much as he could before the news came.

"Karin has just had a major heart attack."

A/N: End of chapter, I have the rest of the story's idea's on paper so it will be easier to complete chapters faster, only three more chapters, I can't promise they will be very long, but a lot happens.


End file.
